Una historia de ¿Harry Potter?
by Llikehtsekans Casamot
Summary: una chica desconocida ¿james vivo? ¿sirius libre? el lado oscuro, ¿no tan oscuro? voldy ¿loco y hablando mal? peter ¿con un tic? ¿que ta' pasando en el mundo magico?
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic x lo que espero hacer algo decente xD. Espero se rian! Y por fa sean buenossss. **

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

_Sueños de una noche de verano_

- ¿La haz localisado?-decía una voz fría y siseante.

-si... si... oh señor de la oscuridad más oscura, terror de los terrores.- respondió con miedo un hombre bajito.

-exselente- susurro la voz fría con jubiló- tenerla zerá una gran ventaja. ¿zabez donde ze encuentra exactamente en estoz momentoz?- continuo.

-se que salio del orfanato ayer,¿Sabe? mi señor- se apresuro a contestar la pequeña figura- Aunque aun no he podido localizarla,¿Sabe?, ya que no averiguo todavía donde se encuentra la casa de esa tal Antonella mi señor.

-ezo es algo. Pero pa' dentro de una semana la quiero aquí enserrada, no podemos arriezgarnos a que lleguen a encontrarla, aunque x lo que m' has dicho, ellos piensan q' ta' fiambre.

-Si mi señor.¿Sabe? He averiguado y cuando usted acabo con Nicole. Al haber desaparecido la chica, ¿Sabe? la creyeron muerta.

-el plan no puede mejor ir. Ahora márchate Wormtail, y zabes muy bien que la quiero para dentro de una zemana- lo amenazo.- y no te vayazz a olvidar de ir en búsqueda del clan vampiro rumano. Kirataftortem me prometio el pago del favor que le hice!!

-¿sabe? Si mi señor- y este se arrodillo y rápidamente se levanto y salio por una puerta.

El sueño repentinamente cambio, como si de un lugar se fuera a otro.

-ainara!! Vamos chica!! pásame la tinta negra- dijo una chica sumamente atractiva de pelo castaño oscuro, con bucles. Sus ojos eran de un color celeste muy fuerte, no parecía tener más de quince años. Estaba sentada encima de una cama en lo que parecía su habitación.

-aquí tienes - le dijo su amiga, llamada Ainara, pero Harry solo escucho su voz xp no la veía, solo podía visualizar a la castaña

-Mejor terminemos los deberes en esta semana, así no nos tendremos q' preocupar hasta el regreso de las clases, es bueno no tener tareas todos los días- dijo la chica castaña.

-Lo mismo pienso yo- respondió la desconocida a la cual todavía no podía verle la cara- mejor apurémonos q' quiero ir a jugar Quiddicht (disculpen si es que esta mal escrito es que no me acuerdo como se escribe) no puedo esperar a hacer trizas a Federico y a Segundo

-uff... gracias a Dios q' llegaste ayer xp no sabes, me volvían loca todos los días preguntándome cuando venias pa' poder jugar.

-Por cierto, ¿a donde se han ido? Xp el Fede me pidió prestada la moto- pregunto Ainara.

-creo que mi madre les pidió q' fueran a hacer unas compras a algún pueblo muggle cercano, la verdad es que aceptaron bastante rápido. Conociéndolos seguro que se fueron a Carlos Paz no solo a por los víveres sino también a ver si podían conseguir alguna mina.

Ambas se rieron y luego se quedaron un rato en silencio.

- al fin!-exclamo Ainara aliviada- Lo termine! ¡Nunca más volveré a leer algo acerca de historia de la magia! Q' se cree el profesor como pa' mandarnos dos redacciones de dos metros cada una para el verano! ¡Supuestamente en verano hay que relajarse!

-Gracias a dios yo también termine- dijo agotada la amiga- mejor dejemos eso para mañana- dijo señalando dos pergaminos que las esperaban para que empezaran a anotar los distintos tipos de uso de la sangre de dragón.

-Sí- consintió Aina.

La castaña rápidamente se levanto para dirigirse hacia abajo pero al hacerlo derramo todo el tarro de tinta sobre la redacción de Aina y la cama.

-ANTONELLA!! -grito desesperada.

- Hay, lo siento muchooo!- esta agarro la redacción la cual estaba totalmente negra.

- y ahora q' hago! -grito desesperadamente Aina.

-Eh... haber... no se... Vieja!! come on! necesito tu ayuda! aca tenemos una emergencia de nivel 10!! HELP!! -grito y rápidamente abrió la puerta de la habitación. Aina la siguió.

Harry podía ver como bajaban por una escalera de madera, estas llegaron a un comedor muy amplio lleno de cosas que parecían muy antiguas y valiosas. Por una puerta a la derecha apareció una mujer de por lo menos treinta y ocho años.

- anto! en q' se metieron ahora, q' fue ese grito?-pregunto

-Mira lo q' le paso a la redacción de aina.-le mostró.

La mujer inmediatamente saco la varita, la agito y el pergamino quedo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-uff. -suspiro Ainara con alivio- muchísimas gracias señora Prince, no sabe de la q' me salvo, casi me muero haciéndolo, imaginase si lo tengo q' hacer de vuelta.

-no es nada. Ahora vayan afuera a esperar a los chicos y así después juegan al Quiddicht.

las dos salieron por la puerta por la que acababa de entrar la señora y entraron en una cocina bastante amplia, luego, se dirigieron hacia el patio. Salieron y Harry en el sueño se dio cuenta de que no estaba en un lugar de Inglaterra, primero xp una de las chicas había mencionado un pueblo que sabia que no pertenecía al país, y además xp al salir al patio, vio que la casa estaba ubicada en medio de la montaña, lejos de las miradas muggles. Pero estas montañas eran distintas a las de Inglaterra eran mas altas y además la vegetación era otra, había muchos pinos distintos a los que conocía y muchos arbustos. A unos cien metros de la casa pudo ver un prado en el cual estaba cortado el césped y vio seis aros a los cuales identifico como aros de Quiddicht.

Un sonido bastante fuerte hizo q' Harry casi se despertara. A lo lejos las chicas podían ver como una gran mancha negra se iba haciendo más grande. Al final vio que se trataba de dos chicos encima de una moto negra de las que se usan para correr carreras.

Estos dos aterrizaron justo delante de las chicas. Uno de ellos q' era el que manejaba, tenia el cabello rubio y lacio, sus ojos eran verdes, era alto, y si alguna chica lo viera, caería ante sus pies de lo guapo y fornido que era. Atrás, trayendo las bolsas de las compras, venia un chico igualmente de guapo, pero con un pelo negro muy revuelto, el cual, clasifico Harry, como muy parecido al suyo. Sus ojos eran color miel y era un poco mas bajo que el primero.

- complicado los deberes? -pregunto con una sonrisa el rubio.

-y me lo dices a miiii??- dijo Ainara y suspiró- Segu! no sabes lo q' fue, esta boluda de aca al lado me tiro el tarro de tinta encima de la redacción, casi la mato. Y habría sido así sino fuera xp su vieja pudo arreglar el pergamino.

-No comenzaste bien el día, ¿verdad Anto?-dijo el chico de cabello negro.

- o vamos!! Ya dejen de joder y vayamos al campo de quiddicht.

-Enseguida vamos, solo iremos a llevar las cosas a tu vieja, ustedes vayan por las escobas.

Después de guardar la moto, que pertenecía a Ainara, en el garaje, todos se fueron hacia las cocinas, pero los varones se pusieron a acomodar las cosas que habían traído y las chicas siguieron de largo y volvieron a subir a buscar las escobas. Harry no vio cuando subieron xp la vista se quedo en la cocina con los chicos. Cuando estas bajaron diviso a la tal Antonella con una escoba a la que conocía muy bien, una Nimbus 2000, junto con dos escobas mas, las cuales supuso debían de pertenecer a los chicos. Una, era una Nimbus 2001 y otra, un modelo que él sabía, era la versión anterior de su saeta: La saeta de hielo. Escucho como bajaba Ainara pero como había pasado hasta ahora no pudo ver ni un trozo de su cuerpo, ni siquiera que escoba traía.

-bueno será mejor que se apuren en guardar las cosas que no puedo esperar a dejarlos por el piso - sonó su voz por toda la cocina.

-No me apresures q' no te gustara morder el polvo- contesto el chico de pelo negro.

-ahorra tus palabras Fede, luego lo verán.-le dijo Segu.

Terminaron de acomodar y se dirigieron al prado que anteriormente Harry había visto, mientras la chica le entregaba la saeta de hielo a Segundo y la Nimbus 2001 a Federico.

-Bueno es hora de la verdad- dijo Fede restregándose las manos con entusiasmo- es hora de ver si Ainara se merece la insignia de capitana o solo fue que un día sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta le lanzo el maleficio Imperius a la vieja de transformaciones para conseguirlo.

- HEY!

-Déjala tranquila- le ordeno Anto, esta se subió a su escoba y los dos chicos hicieron lo mismo.

-Oigan nos estamos olvidando de la Bludger - les comentó aina a los demás.

En ese momento harry pudo ver por primera vez a la tal ainara mientras iba subiéndose a su escoba, la cual se sorprendió al comprobar que era una Saeta de Fuego.

Se fijo en la chica y lo primero que pensó es que si alguno de sus compañeros la veía se caerían ante sus pies como si les hubieran administrado poción para el amor (él no era la excepción). En su opinión era perfecta, un cuerpazo, el cual estaba arropado con un pantalón de Jean azul con flores rosas y blancas en la parte trasera, con un logo de muaa bordado en dorado, incrustado en los bolsillos, zapatillas blancas de marca all stars, y un top negro algo apretado que remarcaba gran parte de su parte delantera, y que lo había comprado hacia una semana en una tienda de 47 Street. Ella debía de medir por lo menos un metro con setenta y esto le quedaba muy bien y la hacía ver muy estilizada, una modelo de pasarela. Se fijo en su cara la cual era angelical, en sus hombros caía una cabellera rubia y lacia que brillaba a la luz del sol como una propia estrella en la misma tierra. Su rostro estaba adornado con unos grandes ojos grises que al tener reflejados la luz parecían convertirse en azules o verdes, creando así un show de arcoiris en un día que carecía de una sola nube.

Termino de subirse a la escoba y se elevo en el aire con gran maestría.

Mientras que en privet drive un chico de cabello color azabache, ojos color verde esmeralda como la piedra preciosa, se despertó sobresaltado.

Estaba sudando y a la vez algo asustado, había escuchado a voldemort y con el estaba Wormtail. Planeaban el secuestro de una chica la cual estaba segura era la que había aparecido en el segundo sueño esa tal: ainara. Lo normal hubiera sido que lo intentaran atrapar a él pero parecía que ahora el objetivo era otra persona. Se estrujo el cerebro tratando de recordar todo el primer sueño, sabía que habían mencionado a otras dos personas aparte de la chica, pero solamente recordaba un nombre: antonella. El cual en el segundo sueño quedaba muy claro quien era. Supo inmediatamente que tenía que hacer. Tendría que escribir a Dumbledore seguramente el sabría como actuar.

Agarro un trozo de pergamino y en el escribió todo lo que recordaba que había soñado contándole a Dumbledore de que estaba seguro de que había sido real. Termino de escribir la carta y se dirigió hacia Hedwig la cual estaba durmiendo en su jaula. La acaricio para despertarla y esta abrió rápidamente ambos ojos y al ver lo que se proponía su amo extendió una pata. Harry le ato el sobre y extendió una mano en donde la lechuza se apoyo se acerco a la ventana y esta abrió las alas y despegó como un avión perdiéndose en las nubes que ese día se habían instalado sobre Privet Drive."Bueno" pensó "parece que esto se hace rutina" continuo al recordar que el año pasado en esa misma habitación en las vacaciones también había soñado con Voldemort. La única diferencia era que esta vez el destinatario no era Sirius.

Hacia dos semanas que había vuelto de Hogwarts y tres desde el regreso de Voldemort. Todos los días se fijaba en el profeta o escuchaba las noticias con sus tíos (algo que hacia que a ellos le dieran ganas de matarlo) para así poder saber algo de que podría estar pasando. Aunque en las noticias muggles solo recibía decepciones y cuando leía el diario El Profeta no encontraba nada y muy a menudo lo agarraba y lo hacia trizas. Esto era xp periódicamente en el aparecían artículos relacionados con Harry que no decían nada bueno. Estaban siguiendo los pasos de rita lo trataban como un niño arrogante y mentiroso al que le gusta llamar la atención o si no como un demente al que deberían encerrar en San Mungo o en Azkaban. Se puso las zapatillas y bajo para ir a almorzar. A la tarde Harry se encontraba en la cama mirando ensimismado el techo. No tenia nada mejor que hacer los deberes que le habían puesto ya los había acabado y en esos momentos estaba pensando en que estarían haciendo Ron y Hermione, sus mejores amigos, y en que le respondería Dumbledore.

* * *

Actualizare en unos diasss!!

Chauchiiis!!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Wenas¡¡ GrACias por el rr!

Capitulo 2

**Que la fuerza te acompañe**

* * *

Por la mañana dos personas se encontraban sentadas en un petit livin, esperando a una tercera.

De repente llamaron a la puerta, y una de ellas se levanto para abrir.

- albus! Compañero!, digo, Hasta que llegas!.-dijo Sirius desde el umbral.- Tuviste, digo, un buen viaje?-dijo este con ironia.

Dumbledore sonrio, ya que no era un buen dia para estar por alli. Estaba lloviendo y el agua caia a trompicones y hacia más de un dia que estaba asi y no paraba. No podías salir a la calle, parecía un rio.

- como tal todo?-pregunto después de entrar y secarse con la varita. Su mirada se dirigió a Remus el cual estaba sentado, en un sillón, bastante antiguo.

-todo tranquilo - dijo- Ya has pensado donde podemos hacerlo?

-lo he pensado pero todavía no encuentro el lugar ideal. Como es logico deberemos utilizar el encantamiento fidelio, pero eso no nos asegurara mucha seguridad así que todavía debo pensarlo.

- y todavía, digo, debo quedarme aquí? -pregunto Sirius.

-pues en verdad, quería hablarte de esto. Siéntate por favor.

Este obedecio.

-tengo pensado sacar a Harry lo mas rápido posible de la casa de los Dursley. Quería llevarlo a donde fuera que haríamos el cuartel de la orden, con sus amigos, pero al no tener uno por ahora, creo que lo mejor será que se instale en Hogwarts por unas semanas. Sin sus amigos hasta que encontremos el lugar.

- piensas dejarlo solo en Hogwarts?,digo, Acaso estas loco noi? Digo? Conociendolo a saber que le pasa! -dijo Sirius.

-no, tenía pensado que tú fueras con él.

- él?-pregunto Remus desconcertado.

-si, nadie sabe que el es animago, así que no habra problem en decir que es mascota de Harry. Estas de acuerdo o prefieres quedarte aquí?

- voy ahora mismo a buscarlo!-grito triunfante de alegría e hizo un ademán de levantarse. El cual Dumbledore paro con una mano.

- hay alguna noticia interesante, Albus?

-pues me he enterado, que ha Wormtail, Voldemort le ha impuesto una misión. Pero de que se trata es algo de lo cual no tengo idea.

- mición? Pero seguramente no puede ser muy importante… la ultima vez que le mando a hacer algo fue para que buscara un aquelarre de vampiros gays en el norte de noruega que intentaban reproducirse!!

-no lo sé, esto parecía mas serio… - no termino la frase para cuando por la ventana, entro una lechuza blanca como la nieve la cual los tres reconocieron enseguida.

-hedwig- susurraron todos.

Los tres hombres pensaron que la lechuza le entregaría la carta a Sirius. Pero grande fue su sorpresa, al ver como esta dejaba caer el sobre, encima de Dumbledore.

- vamos viejo,digo, date prisa,digo, que quiero saber que dice!-le dijo Sirius impaciente.

Tanto Remus como Sirius, se pusieron detrás del director para leer la carta en nada más abrió el sobre.

En cuanto terminaron los tres adultos se miraron con cara de desconcierto.

- Bueno, hemos averiguado que le ha encargado Voldemort a Peter.

- Quien crees que sea esa chica? Y no puedo creer que vayan a por los vampiros del norte! Que acaso no tienen suficientes pretendientes ya?-pregunto Remus.

- No lo se- respondió el director, el cual miraba el sobre calculadoramente- Ahora los vampiros no son importantes, Pero debemos encontrarla antes de que lo haga Voldemort. El gran provlema que tenemos es que no sabemos quien es. Sabemos el nombre, el cual es Ainara, y que esta en Argentina porque es el único país que conozco que tiene una ciudad llamada: Carlos Paz, y además esta en medio de montañas.

-Allí dice algo de que Wormtail, le dijo que cuando mataron a una persona que Harry no recuerda esa chica desapareció, y que por eso la creyeron muerta.

Remus y Dumbledore, se fijaron el Sirius el cual parecía no despegar los ojos de la carta.

-La única información que nos podría ayudar es el hecho del apellido de esa chica llamada Antonella. Averiguare y si encuentro algo los llamare. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, Sirius mañana te quiero en Hogwarts para que ya estés allí para cuando llegue Harry. Remus tu lo iras a buscar. Le enviare esta noche a Harry una carta diciéndole que iras mañana a las cuatro de la tarde.-dicho eso se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta.-Sayounara, Sirius y Remus-Chan. Que la fuerza este con ustedes.

-Y con tu espíritu.-pero solo Remus respondió, Sirius parecía estar en otro planeta.

El director cerro la puerta y el hombre lobo se dio vuelta para mirar a su amigo. Y con mucho esfuerzo trato de sacar el tema.

-Oye, ¿crees que pueda…?-pero este negó con la cabeza, se dio la vuelta e intento subir por las escaleras. Pero en ese momento, la alfombra parecía haberse soltado ya que se cayó de espalda

Remus lo vio alejarse con tristeza, sabia lo que le dolía y nunca trataba de sacar el tema. Sirius ni siquiera se lo havía dicho a Harry.

* * *

"gracias por todos los animos para que siga escribiendo"


End file.
